poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants
Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear on Google Drive in a nearby future. Plot The film opens in present day, when the proprietor of a small traveling circus (portrayed in the movie by Circus Vargas) encounters an elderly man who has apparently become detached from his nursing home group, which attended the circus earlier that day. They strike up a conversation and the elderly man reveals that he himself had a career in the circus business. Jacob reveals that he was present during one of the most infamous circus disasters of all time and the circus owner asks him to share his story. Most of the film then takes place in a flashback to the era of the Great Depression. 23-year-old Polish American Jacob (along with Winnie the Pooh and friends) is a Cornell veterinary medicine student on the brink of a promising career as a veterinarian. Unfortunately, during his last final exam, he is informed that his parents were killed in a car crash. His father has left huge debts, and the bank was foreclosing on Jacob's home. Feeling there is no point in returning to school, and having no home to go home to, they jump onto a passing train where they meet Camel. In the morning, Jacob, Pooh and friends discover that he jumped on the Benzini Brothers Circus train. They see a beautiful woman named Marlena Rosenbluth, Timothy Q. Mouse, Horton, Bongo, Lullubelle, Babar, Celete and the children: Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle, and Dumbo, and meets August, the circus owner, head animal trainer and Marlena's husband, and Benjamin the Elephant. Jacob reveals he studied veterinary science and has noticed a problem with Silver, the star horse in the show. August agrees to hire Jacob as a vet for the circus animals after Jacob tells August that Silver has laminitis, is in terrible pain and will soon be unable to walk, never mind perform. August instructs Jacob to "fix" Silver and keep him performing as long as possible. But Jacob cannot bear to see Silver's suffering and takes it upon himself to put Silver down. August is furious with Jacob's decision to euthanize Silver against orders. To show Jacob who is boss, he threatens to throw him from the moving train - telling him that an animal's suffering is nothing compared to a man's, and that Jacob must carry out all of August's future orders if he wishes to keep his job. August eventually procures Rosie the elephant as Silver's replacement. He is initially thrilled and invites Jacob to his car for dinner and cocktails with him and Marlena. Jacob — clearly attracted to Marlena — watches uncomfortably as the married couple flirt and dance in front of him, but later in the evening becomes clear that their relationship is complicated. August is possessive, jealous and sometimes rough with Marlena. In the next few weeks, August becomes frustrated when Rosie the elephant seems impossible to train. August is brutal with Rosie, beating her when she fails to follow orders. After one such beating that August gave to Rosie when she ran away after fleeing from the event and dropping Marlena, Jacob realizes that the elephant was trained in Polish and only understands Polish commands. After that, Rosie performs beautifully and the circus enjoys a short period of success. While working closely together to train Rosie, Jacob and Marlena fall in love. After August discovers this, he cruelly taunts the two. Later that night, Kaa hypnotizes Benjamin, Horton and Little John to sleep, Mortimer, Cat R. Waul and the the Evil Schemers kidnap Babar's family, Pooh and friends and Marlena discovers that August plans to throw Jacob from the train and they run away together. Hiding in a local hotel, they are ambushed by August's henchmen who drag Marlena away and beat up Jacob. Jacob returns to the circus to find Marlena. After Marlena finds Jacob she tells him that his friends Walter (Kinko) and Camel were thrown from the train and killed. Several circus employees have become fed up with August's murderous cruelty and unleash their revenge by unlocking all the animals' cages while the big top tent is jam-packed with an audience enjoying Marlena and Rosie's performance. Jacob attempts to find Marlena in the chaos and August attacks him. When Marlena tries to stop August from beating Jacob, he turns his fury on her and attempts to choke her, while one of August's henchmen continues beating Jacob. Two circus workers save Jacob just in time. Lying on the ground, bloodied and beaten, he looks up and sees Rosie hit August on the back of the head with a metal spike, killing him. Kaa, Cat R. Waul and the Evil Schemers are defeated by Pooh and friends and are scared by Benjamin's trumpet and run away. Back in the present, Jacob explains what happened afterward: he returned to Cornell, took his last exam, and finished his degree. He and Marlena took several of the horses and Rosie and got jobs with Ringling Brothers – he as a vet and she continuing to perform with the animals. They married and had five children and kept Rosie until her death many years later. Eventually, he took a job as a vet at the Albany Zoo and Marlena died peacefully in her bed at an old age. He convinces the circus owner to whom he is telling his story to hire him in the ticket booth. The circus owner agrees and Jacob states that he has finally come home. Scenes #Jacob's Story #Jacob's Parents's Death #How Jacob, Pooh and friends Joined the Circus #Meeting Benjamin the Elephant #Her Horse's Death #"You break the law" #Meeting Rosie #The Mortimer's plan with August #The Whole Adventures at the Circus #August Welcomes Jacob to His Family #Jacob and Marlena Escape #Jacob Finds the Train #Screaming People #"I'm coming home" Trivia *Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, Vitaly, Elastico, Gia, Stefano, Horton, Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Isabelle, The Elephants, Cat R. Waul and The Evil Schemers will guest star in this film. *Benjamin the Elephant, Otto, Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Eddy Largo, Stripes the Tiger, Elizabeth the Emotional Pig, Diamonds the Elephant, Bongo the Circus Bear and Lulubelle will join the team in the end of the film. *''Water for Elephants'' and Winnie the Pooh were both released in 2011. *Babar and Horton will reveal to be Dumbo's uncles while Dumbo will reveal to be Horton and Babar's nephew. *Benjamin, Babar and Horton will reveal to be cousins. *Benjamin will reveal to be Dumbo's father and Mrs. Jumbo's boyfriend. *Elizabeth will reveal to be Hamilton's girlfriend. *The villains will work with the ringmaster, August. *Music from The Little Mermaid (composed Alan Menken) and Pinocchio (composed Leigh Harline) in the scene of how the villians talk to the heroes about their revenge, and The Mummy (composed by Jerry Goldsmith) in the scene of August and the villians in their conversation. *The film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (which explains that Pooh and friends met Vitaly, Gia and Stefano), Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo (which explains that Pooh and friends met Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse), Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who (which explains that Pooh and friends met Horton) and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Adventures of Alice In Wonderland (which explains that Alice already knows Bongo and Lulubelle). *Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film will be censored. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Films set in the circus